Scarfing Down Lasagna
by toolestrange
Summary: After being refused pie, Emma is challenged to a lasagna eating contest, and learns quickly that it's never wise to underestimate Regina Mills. One Shot - Established Swan Queen


**Prompt from tumblr: two words eating contest (Swan Queen, of course)**

* * *

Emma came down the stairs with her blonde tresses still wet from the shower, walked up behind Regina and hugged her from behind. "Mornin baby."

Regina smiled, still not fully used to sharing her home with someone else. "You're dripping on my floor dear."

"Sorry." Emma mumbled. She turned around, fully taking in her surroundings. There were no less than 75 fresh baked apple pies decorating every surface possible. "Regina what the _hell_ are you doing?

"Baking pies." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For an army?!" Emma retorted incredulously.

"For the annual charity pie eating contest Emma." She smiled as she faced her lover, dusting flower off her hands.

"Ah" She mused. "And they ask you to make your world famous apple pies huh?" Emma picked up a fork and walked towards the nearest pie, steam still pluming over the dish.

"Nah-ah" Regina reprimanded, slapping her hand lightly as if she were a small child.

"Please Reggie? Just one bite?"

"No!"

Emma put the fork down in defeat. "I used to enter eating contests all the time back in Tallahassee. Usually won too."

Regina raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

The blonde crossed her arms in defiance. "Challenge accepted. Now show me the pies!" Emma lunged towards a pie again before Regina magiked it away.

"Not quite, come with me." Regina lead the way to the dining room, where a purple cloud of magic flared up and faded as 4 lasagnas showed up on each side of the table.

Emma's mouth hung open in shock. "Regina those are huge there's no way we're going to be able to finish all of those!"

"Maybe you won't. Giving up so soon?"

"Hah, fat chance!" Emma sat at one end of the table, while the Brunette took the seat across from her. "No rules, you just have to eat. First one to puke or give up loses, deal?"

Regina extended her hand across the table, giving Emma's a firm shake. "Deal."

"Alright one, two, three, go!" Emma threw her hands into the steaming pasta dish, ignoring the burning sensation creeping across her palms. She looked up to see Regina politely cutting into her dish with a knife and fork. Emma stopped eating and quirked an eyebrow to the woman sitting across from her.

"Really Regina, you're using cutlery?"

Regina looked up with a bemused expression. "Yes Ms. Swan, I'm not an animal."

Emma huffed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes and started in on her lasagna again.

* * *

Halfway through the second lasagna, Emma felt her stomach start to contract from being overstuffed, and she got up from the table, sprinting to the washroom in time for her stomach to start ridding itself of the excess food.

Brushing her teeth and rinsing with mouthwash, she exited the restroom to be faced with a smug looking Regina.

"It seems I've won dear." She smiled, wiping the corner of her mouth delicately.

"No way, I ate a full lasagna more than you did!" Emma shrieked, gesturing to the three untouched dishes that sat beside Regina.

"Alright fine, you want to play that game?" Regina smirked at the blonde in challenge, picking up her knife and fork, starting in again on the pasta in front of her.

* * *

Emma circled around Regina, taunting her by making barfing noises and repeating the phrase "you can give up at and time."

"You realize Henry's more mature than you and he's eleven right?" Regina said between bites.

"Ah, but you love me!" Emma said dancing around the table.

"Indeed. I'm still going to beat you though."

Regina polished off the second lasagna with a satisfied smirk, and lay back in her chair in victory. "Hm, I'm still a little hungry." She teased.

"I get it, I get it, you're a bottomless pit."

"I want to hear you say it Emma." She turned to the blonde expectantly.

She sighed in defeat. "All hail Regina Mills, Queen of the eating contests, you won." Emma bowed dramatically while a triumphant grin crossed the former Queen's face.

Regina magiked away the remaining lasagnas and pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. Her voice dropped to a sultry octave as she whispered in Emma's ear. "So what's my prize?"

Emma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Come with me my Queen." Emma took the brunette by the hand, pulling her up the stairs behind her into the bedroom, closing the door before turning back to face her lover. Emma's lips crashed into Regina's in a lust-induced frenzy, her hands snaking around her back, easing down the zipper of Regina's perfectly fitted black dress.

"I should win more often." She mused, and Emma just grinned, fully contented in losing every once in a while.

* * *

A/N: This was my first time writing to a prompt - I hope I did it justice! Reviews always make me smile :)


End file.
